


Dirty Dancing

by Angemicwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, AU, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Love, Lust, M/M, Movie fic, Music, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angemicwings/pseuds/Angemicwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Summer of 1963, Castiel "Angel" Novak is going on holiday to Kellerman's where he meets Dean Winchester and his life will never be the same again.  Because he is about to have the time of his life.</p><p>And our story opens to the sound of Be my Baby, by the Ronettes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The night we met, I knew I needed you so

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie, I thought about Dean and Castiel and this is what happened, I will be changing slight things in the story, but a lot of dialogue is from film...and yeah...it was a good idea at the time...but bring it on!!
> 
> The soundtrack will be the same as it is my fave soundtrack ever, there will be men dancing with men, there will be men dancing with women and women dancing with women, like I said slight things will change...
> 
> and nobody puts angel in the corner...

_“Hi, everybody, this is your Cousin Brucie. Whoa! Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody, but everybody's in love. So cousins, here's a great song from The Four Seasons…”_

Big Girls Don’t Cry boomed out of the radio, filling the family car with a spark of excitement as the Novak family got closer to their destination, the tension of a long journey was starting to melt away.  It was the summer of 1963, before Kennedy was assassinated, before the Beatles came and Castiel Novak could not wait to join the Peace Corps.

He tapped his foot to the music rolling his eyes at his sister Anna beside who was making sure her make-up was ok for the one millionth time since they left home, his father bit back a snort from the front and caught his son’s gaze from the rear view mirror and Castiel grinned, he would never find a greater man that his father, he was sure of it, he was 18 years old and his father was his hero. 

He may have been called Castiel but the whole family called him Angel, it did not occur to him to mind or correct them, his mind was peaceful, looking forward to a family holiday, and the summer was full of promise just as the disc jockey had said.

But that was the summer everything changed, that was the summer the Novak family went to Kellermans.

Zachariah Kellerman, the manager of the whole holiday camp was waiting for the family when they arrived, “Chuck!” he greeted, his suit of the highest standard “It is so good to see you,”

Castiel tried to ignore his sister throwing a tantrum over the number of shoes that she had brought and looked around the lake in front of him and the milling of people who were doing different activities, he could not help but smile and turned his attention back to his father “Zach nice to see you doing so well, how is your blood pressure?  I’d like you to meet my daughter Anna and that’s my son Angel,”

“It’s a delight to meet you,” Zachariah said silkily, “If it were not for your father, I would be standing here dead,” he turned his attention to a tall young lad beside him, “Sam get the bags don’t just stand there!”

The young man who Castiel was the tallest person he had ever seen jumped to attention, going to the back of the car and Castiel followed, pulling out his father’s medical bag, hearing Zachariah telling his father that he had kept aside the best cabin and telling him that there was an ex rockette doing a dancing class much to his mother’s chagrin that she wanted her husband to rest on his first holiday in years.

“Hey!” the tall boy grinned, “Thanks a lot, you want a job here!”

Castiel grinned, he didn’t mind helping, he just found company really awkward, he knew his family got him, but he wasn’t really interested in appearances like everyone else, all he knew was that he wanted to change the world and the world was all ready for him to step into it.

Instead he then found himself being roped with the rest of his family into a merenge dance class on the gazebo being taught by a very graceful young woman with blonde hair and a gorgeous figure by the name of Jo.  Castiel was trying lord knows he was trying but he didn’t really get it, his feet were either getting stamped on by someone else or he was doing the stamping.

But seeing how relaxed his father was on his first holiday in six years, he couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh at himself, he was kind of enjoying himself. 

Because of Anna getting taking an age to get ready that evening for dinner, something about making her hair just so, Castiel now found himself walking up to the big house, where dinner was served.  He couldn’t be more different to his sister if he tried, Anna had one goal in life, to get a husband, a perfect one at that and become a housewife, with a perfect home and family.  He didn’t scorn at his sister’s vanity, if that was what made her happy then who was he to judge, but it meant that they did not really get on. 

Mainly because Castiel wanted to think the best of everyone, he did, maybe a bit naive but he wanted to believe that everyone could make a difference, even the smallest person.  Civil rights, Kennedy, human rights in Asia, all were prominent in his mind and he could not wait to help to make a small difference in a way.  He dreamed of a utopia, where everyone was counted equal and he was going to work his way to that world.  Despite the fact he was the son of a well-established doctor with plenty of money, he knew those less fortunate than him would look at him and think he was stupid, ignorant perhaps.

He found himself standing on the veranda outside the restaurant, watching Zachariah Kellerman lecturing the male waiters, telling them to keep their hands out of the water, telling them to romance all the daughters of the guests, even the dogs and Castiel bit his tongue as he felt a bit of protectiveness towards Anna but then a tall well-built man in tight jeans, a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder and wearing sunglasses walked in “Got that guys?” he drawled.  Several guys including Sam the guy who helped with the baggage this morning followed him laughing at what he had said.

Castiel felt himself take a breath at the sight of the guy and wasn’t quite sure why, perhaps it was the electricity that charged in the air when he walked into the room, like he was something, the attitude in the jut of his jar, the defiance in his toned shoulders.  “Hey Hold it Hold it!” Zachariah yelled and the group of men stopped, including the sunglasses man, “Well if it isn’t the entertainment staff,” Zach sneered, the guy still did not take his sunglasses off but folded his arms in defiance, Castiel could imagine the glare behind those sunglasses.

“Listen wise ass, you got your own rules,” Zach said firmly, “Dance with the daughters, teach them the mambo, the cha cha, anything they pay for.  That’s it.  That’s where it ends”

The air suddenly grew a little cooler as Castiel saw the guy with the sunglasses jaw clench as he looked at the floor, the guy was angry but trying his best not to show it, “No funny business, no conversations and keep your hands off!” Zach yelled pointing his finger at all of the entertainment staff but never taking his cold eyes of the guy in front of him.

Zachariah stalked off back to the waiters, when one of the entertainment guys sighed “It’s the same at all these places, some ass in the woods but no conversation!”

“Watch it ASH!” Zachariah yelled before walking away leaving the entertainment staff and the waiters mingling, Castiel knew he should not be really be watching this, he should go in search of his father but he kept watching as one of the waiters “You think you can keep that straight Dean? What you can’t lay your hands on?” one of the waiters taunted the guy in the sunglasses.  Dean so that was his name, Castiel noted and watched as Dean smirked, the sunglasses still on despite the fact it was almost dark outside as he stalked over the table the waiter was setting “You just put your pickle on everybody’s plate, college boy and leave the hard stuff to me.” He drawled before swiping his hand through all the perfectly folded napkins that the waiter had just finished folding before stalking off. 

Castiel was still thinking of it when the Novak family were being shown to their table by Zach Kellerman, she recognised the waiter who pulled out a chair for Anna as the waiter who had been taunting Dean, “This is Dr and Mrs Novak, Angel, Lisa, and this is your waiter, Alistair Gould.  Yale Medical School,” Zach introduced, earning an impressive smile from Castiel’s father, Castiel could not help but think how Zach wanted it to work, Alastair was specially picked for his medical school and also so that he could romance Anna clearly, “Alistair these people are my most special guests, get them anything they want.”

Castiel watched as Zach walked away then turned his glance to Alistair, he was handsome, dark hair and green eyes, his movements graceful and fluid, he watched him throughout the meal as his serving was perfect, he was polite his eyes never roved over Anna but there were subtle little brushes, polite little brushes that were innocent and Anna blushed.

Alistair was as a good as his word, he got the family whatever they wanted and Castiel smiled as his mother looked forlornly at the amount of leftover food on the table, “Look at all this leftover food, are they still starving children in Europe?” his mother asked.

“Try South East Asia, Ma.” Castiel replied, shaking his head, he had talked about Asia all the time; this was just another example of how much his mother really took in.

“Alastair, Angel wants to remains of his leftover pot roast to South East Asia,” Chuck Novak drawled sarcastically, “So anything you don’t finish, wrap up.”

Zachariah had appeared at the table as Alistair gave a little laugh, “Zach our angel’s gonna change the world,” Chuck said proudly and Castiel could not help but beam at the pride in his father’s voice.

Zachariah smiled indulgently then turned to Anna, who was sitting primly watching Alistair form beneath her coy lashes, “What are you going to do Missy?”

“Oh Anna’s going to decorate it,” Castiel drawled earning a glare from his sister

“She already does,” Alastair said quickly, earning a blush from Anna and a look from Mr Novak.

Zachariah had missed that comment because he had been trying to get someone’s attention, furiously clicking his fingers, Castiel noticed a young woman quickly walk to Zachariah’s side, she seemed plain enough, in a simple dress and cardigan “Doc I would like to introduce you to my only grandchild, Hester, goes to Cornell School of Hotel Management.”

Castiel wasn’t surprised at that, Kellerman’s was a family business, but for a young woman to be going into Hotel Management, it showed how much times were changing and Castiel admired it, but then thought if Zach had a grandson it would be better, seemed he was making the best of what fate had thrown at him, a granddaughter and he would still pass down the business.

Chuck Novak smiled nodding his hello in Hester’s direction, “Angel’s starting Mount Holyoke in the fall,” 

Castiel grimaced as he could see where this was going, Hester smiled a big beaming smile which revealed white teeth and made her hazel eyes sparkle, Castiel supposed she was pretty, “Oh great,” she cooed.  Castiel looked to Zach and her parents who were making happy smiles.

If he had any suspicions he was being thrust upon Hester, they were fully fledged theories by the time they were on the dance floor after dinner, Castiel feeling tense as he really wasn’t the best dancer in the world, Hester with an expectant smile on her face, “Are you going to major in English?” she asked.

Castiel shook his head, she was being polite, polite conversation he could do that and hope to god he didn’t stamp on her poor feet, “No, Economics of underdeveloped countries, I am going into the Peace Corps.”

Hester nodded and Castiel wondered if he had really taken it in, but yes she had as she came back with “After the final show, I am going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys, for a freedom ride.”

Castiel bit back his sardonic smile and nodded politely, because as much as he was pleased that Hester was doing her bit for Civil Rights, he knew that she was just saying it to impress her.  They had been dancing all evening and Castiel had got the impression that Hester had a very good opinion of herself and fished for compliments that as an only grandchild she had always received.

A mambo opened up and Hester bounced happily, “Mambo! Come on!”

Castiel inwardly grimaced and let himself be bounced around the dance floor when he noticed two dancers in the centre of the dance floor, Jo the graceful teacher from the merenge that afternoon and Dean the sullen man from the waiting room before.  Except he wasn’t in sunglasses or tight jeans, he was in a suit and bow tie, dancing beautifully with Jo, every movement exhilarating, “Who’s that?” Castiel asked

“Oh,” Hester said, Castiel could hear the scorn and disdain in her voice, “They’re the dance people.”

Well Castiel could tell that, he watched entranced as the pair danced a mambo, both their bodies completely in alignment, each knowing what the other was doing.  And Dean, without his glasses on seemed so focused and Castiel felt that electricity in the air because Dean was beautiful, his movement was beautiful and fluid and fast.  Castiel could not help but stare and watch with the other people on the dance floor, someone inside of his mind he wondered what it must feel like to let yourself go like that but be in such control of your body that it almost felt like you were flying.

“They’re here to keep the guests happy,” Hester continued dampingly, Castiel continued to watch, he had never seen a better pair of dancers in his life, Dean was amazing, spinning Jo as if it was completely normal for him, his eyes alive with every beat of music, but there was a tick in his jaw as if he was holding something back.

“They shouldn’t be show off with each other, that’s not going to sell lessons,” Hester sneered, breaking off dancing with Castiel to glare at the couple, despite how entranced Castiel was, he could detect the hostility in Hester’s voice.

Castiel watched as Jo threw her leg up high being caught on Dean’s shoulder and he felt himself swallow, it looked so exhilarating and he felt a bit of jealousy, if only he could feel so exhilarated and free.  But he didn’t really want to say anything to disagree with Hester; he didn’t want to cause an upset with Kellerman’s granddaughter.

Castiel watched entranced as Dean picked up Jo and threw her up in the air as she was a feather and the crowd oohed and ahhed but Castiel noticed Kellerman who was making gestures for the dancers to stop dancing so enthusiastically, immediately the pair split up and picked two members of their audience to dance with.

“Hey Kids having fun?” Chuck Novak said as he swept past with Castiel’s mother.

Castiel nodded politely as Hester beamed enough for both of them, “Yeah, Actually I’ve got to excuse myself, I am in charge of games tonight.”

Castiel felt relief in his heart, no more dancing with Hester and the constant fear that he was going to say something offensive or break her feet, but then Hester continued, “Say would you like to help me get things started?”

Before he could make her excuse, Chuck answered for her “Sure he would,” and Castiel put on his best smile.  Which was why for the second time that day he had been roped in for something he really did not want to do.

Which was getting sawn in half as a magic trick, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Hester, she was harmless enough but he didn’t like how he was being thrust into her direction as Anna was being thrust in Alastair’s.  He was so thankful for to be excused from the entertainment finally being able to be by himself, walking in the warm night air able to be himself and at one with his thoughts.

He found himself at the staff quarters and despite the sign that said “No Guests,” curiosity made him go past the sign and keep walking, he didn’t want to go back to the façade of the world of mambos and perfect dresses just yet.   He was walking along when he saw Sam walking along struggling with three watermelons, “Hi!” he yelled running after him, he saw that Sam was walking to a building where music was blasting loudly into the summer air.

Sam turned and his eyes widened at when he saw who it was, instantly replaced by a panicked expression, “Er how did you get here?”

“I was taking a walk,” Castiel replied

“Go back,” Sam said emphatically looking over his shoulder fearfully in case anybody had seen them

“Let me help you,” Castiel said taking a watermelon, “What’s in there,” he nodded his head to the music, he so wanted to know because it wasn’t band music like up at the main buildings.

“No guests allowed, House rules,” Sam said firmly, his face red and flustered, “Why don’t you go back to the playhouse, I saw you dancing with the boss man’s granddaughter, she was making goo goo eyes at you all evening.” He said making kissing noises.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he sighed, practically throwing the watermelon back at Sam before turning on his foot, “Can you keep a secret?” Sam whispered, clearly struggling with the watermelons more than before, but there was something in those puppy dog eyes, his long hair nearly getting in his eyes that made Castiel take notice, Sam wanted to trust Castiel.

Castiel smiled and nodded, coming back and taking the watermelon back off Sam, “You’re parents would kill you, Zach Kellerman would kill me.”

The music got louder and louder as Sam marched in front, Castiel curiously following behind, he could hear the chords of The Contours Do you love me? blasting as they reached a door, and he could hear people yelling and cheering over the music.  Sam grinned and bounced the door open with his backside and Castiel immediately felt his jaw slacken at the sight in front of him.....


	2. I'm the love man ooh baby they call me the love man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a love man oooh baby I'm a love man...
> 
> ...Castiel carries a watermelon, has a dance and develops a crush on Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and your comments and special thanks to my new beta read moosetacular from tumblr, massive huge thanks for helping me with my love affair with commas.
> 
> Again all comments, kudos, feeback all appreciated!

_Do you love me?(I can really move)Do you love me?(I'm in the groove)Ah, do you love?(Do you love me) Now that I can dance_ __  
  
People dancing everywhere.  But it wasn’t dancing.  But it was dancing.

Dancing like he had never seen before. People were barely dressed, their hips grinding together in time with the beat and breathing with the base.  Castiel might be a virgin but he knew the mechanics of sex and this dancing was just that. Sex but without the intercourse as couples clung on to each other, gyrating and moving together, their skin with a sheen of sweat and when their faces met they didn’t need to kiss but their mouths were so close together their breath mingled as close as the most intimate of kisses.

And it wasn’t just men and women that were dancing, men were dancing with men and women were dancing with women.  Castiel was open minded. He had to admit he had put the question of his own sexuality into the back of his mind to the end of the summer but he didn’t realise how innocent and naïve he was till this moment, with his cheeks blushing a beetroot red and his jaw just about to hit the floor.

Finally Castiel found words, “Where’d they learn to do that?” he stuttered because he had never seen it, ever before, not even at school.

Sam grinned, “Where? I dunno, kids learn to do it their basements back at home, Wanna try it?”

Castiel shook his head furiously and heard Sam giggle, “Come on, Angel.”

Castiel followed Sam through the dancers, trying not to stare or even bump into them; he raised the watermelon up to his chin and followed the back of the insanely tall Sam whenever any of the dancers challenged him by looking at Castiel in eye.  He could see their questions and their judgements in their eyes. Castiel was still getting used to seeing men and women gyrating their hips into each other.

Castiel sat on a table at the back of the wall, still watching entranced by the way the couples danced, with no care in the world. Which nothing mattered but the person they danced with and the beat of the music.  He felt himself slightly jealous because they were expressing themselves in such a way that Castiel felt for the first time that in his own little world, that he was suppressed.

“Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor?” Sam drawled as he watched Castiel watching the dancers, “Home of the family fox trot, Kellerman would close the place down first.”

The crowd whooped loudly as Dean and Jo arrived. Castiel felt his heart beat faster in his chest and watched as Dean grinned, drinking from a bottle of beer before joining Jo at the centre of the dance floor.  Castiel felt envy flare to life in his chest at sight of them, so in sync, and they weren't even moving yet. 

He watched as they danced, like one was moulded onto the other, in the most intimate of ways as their gyrated their hips together, Dean’s lips on Jo’s neck as they swayed.   Dean’s face held none of the guarded fear from before, he was completely free with his movements, and his face beheld his joy.

Castiel had never seen someone hold such ecstasy in their face and he found in his gut that he was jealous, he wanted to feel that free, to not care about anything but also because he wanted to dance with Dean.  Because Dean was beautiful, despite the rough exterior, he was graceful in his movements but Castiel wanted to feel those hands on his hips and move in time with the music.

Castiel shushed that trail of thought into the back of his brain as Sam explained, “That’s my brother Dean Winchester!”

“That’s your brother?!” Castiel yelled over the music surprised.

“Yeah,” Sam replied puzzled, shaking his head as if it was nothing, “He got me the job here,”

Castiel and Sam continued to watch the Dean and Jo as they moved around the dancefloor, because there was nothing like them, everyone, even all the dances seem to gravitate towards the pair “They look great together,” Castiel said, envious of the chemistry between the dancers.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “You think they were a couple, wouldn’t you?”

Castiel was surprised by that, watching them grind their hips into each other, “Well aren’t they?”

“Nah not since we were kids,” Sam explained, watching his brother with proud eyes.  Castiel wasn’t sure why but he felt quite relieved that Dean and Jo were not a couple. He again pushed that treacherous thought into the back of his mind.   He didn’t know why, this was the third time he had seen Dean, he hadn’t even spoken to him and Castiel was entranced by the man.

The music changed to Otis Redding, 'Love man.' The crowd went wild. Castiel grinned at Sam then continued to watch as the dancers started to chant and dance, but Castiel panicked as he saw Dean making his way to them. “Yo, Bro, what’s he doing here?” he asked turning his challenging gaze to Castiel.

Up close, Castiel got to see how beautiful he was, his eyes were the brightest shade of Jade he had ever seen, with different shades of green on top of that, his jaw line was perfect and he had the most beautiful kissable lips ever.  With the mysterious air and the way he danced, Castiel felt even more enthralled and also threatened.

“He came with me,” Sam said shrugging his shoulders, trying to sound cool but he was rattled, “He came with me,”

Castiel would suppose he could hear Sam but his heart was beating in his chest as he felt himself flush under Dean’s stare, why was he feeling so nervous?  Normally he wouldn’t be so intimated, but he found himself, Dean looked at him as if he expected Castiel to say something, “I carried a watermelon…” Castiel offered as if that would explain it all.

Dean gave Castiel a strange look, glared at his brother then moved back to the dance floor, their audience clearly over, Sam shot an apologetic look to Castiel.  “I carried a watermelon!” Castiel cringed horrified, because what the hell?

What surprised Castiel and made his gut burn was that Dean was now dancing with a man; in a very similar way to he had with Jo.  Now Castiel had not expected that, Dean for all that he had shown was your typical guy with attitude, with the sunglasses and tight jeans, the black leather jacket.  But here he was dancing with a man and nobody around them battered an eyelid. 

Castiel had to admit he did not really have much interest in women, all throughout his teenage years he never really felt connected with a woman.  He preferred to look at the boys he went to school with and while he had no problems with this, he was sure his family and society as a whole would find a problem.  It was one of the main reasons he so wanted to change the world. 

Castiel chastised himself he really didn’t want to go into that trail of thought and in doing so he had completely missed the fact that Dean had left his dance partner and was making his way over to Castiel. 

Castiel panicked, his heart felt like it was coming through his chest as Dean sidled over, his eyes definitely on him. Dean was getting closer and Castiel met his eyes, he felt all the air in his lungs freeze as Dean crooked a finger for him to come closer.  Castiel did not move and instead Dean grabbed his wrist and tugged. Castiel looked to Sam then followed Dean, his heart felt like it was just about to go into cardiac arrest. Now he was going to dance with him?

Dean turned to Cas a smirk on his face. “Bend your knees,” he instructed pushing on Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel obliged bending his knees, then watched Dean do the same then start rolling his hips backwards and forwards and Castiel tried not to stare but found himself mimicking, albeit rather awkwardly, rolled his hips like Dean's.

Castiel felt like an idiot, blushing he looked around at the other dances but felt a tap on his shoulder and “Watch.  Watch my eyes,” Dean ordered and Castiel stared into those green beauties he was scared he might get lose in them, but continued to roll his hips as per Dean’s instruction, getting more confident with the beat of the music. “Good,” Dean said softly and Castiel blushed, offering a little smile.

Castiel wavered as Dean put his hand on Castiel’s hips and their hips crashed together erratically and the pair split up. Castiel felt his face burn, but kept going. “Good, Roll them this way, Watch.” Dean instructed and Castiel admired that Dean wasn’t getting frustrated he was being thorough, over enthusiastically rolling his own hips in a room full of people that he knew, just so he could teach Castiel.

Castiel started to listen to the music and felt less like an idiot, rolling his hips backwards and then in the opposite direction, he felt Dean’s hand on his hip again as he gently brought them together, throwing Castiel’s arm around his neck and ground his own hips against Castiel's.

Castiel bit back the gasp but his eyes never left Deans as the pair swayed in time with Otis Redding.  Castiel felt like time had slowed down and yet the beat of the song was so fast.  The music flooded his veins and all that mattered right now was the way he was moving with Dean Winchester, he could feel the sweat running down Dean’s neck, the heat in his hip and on the palm spread out on Castiel’s back. 

Then as soon as it started, the song drew to a close and Dean spun Castiel and he felt himself laugh but when he turned Dean had disappeared and Castiel felt disappointed. He saw Dean walk off into the crowd and all Castiel could do was watch.

 

Castiel had to admit that he had a crush.  He really shouldn’t have a crush, he lamented as he watched his sister try on wigs that were like Elizabeth Taylor and Jackie Kennedy. “What do you think?” Anna asked, giggling and Castiel smiled, gently helping her tuck her hair in to one of the wigs.   It had just been one dance and all he had said to him so far was I carried a watermelon, but there was something about Dean Winchester that made him so intrigued, Castiel wasn’t the type to be swept up by silly crushes, there was something in Dean’s eyes, something in the way Dean danced, the way he moved that drew Castiel to him.

He watched Alastair approach his sister with narrowed eyes. There was something about him that set nerves on edge and judging from Jo who was running the wig event, she didn’t like him much either. “Ask not what your waiter can do for you, but what you can do for your waiter,” Alastair purred at Anna who was wearing a Jackie Kennedy wig. “If tips keep up, I’ll have enough for my Alfa Romeo,” he bragged and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“That’s my favourite car.” Anna simpered.

Castiel rolled his eyes again but saw that Dean was approaching the table. “Ladies, you look very lovely.” he drawled and Castiel smiled. he wasn’t a lady but just having Dean nearby was enough for him. He watched carefully as Dean flicked through some records his attention returned to Anna. “Angel will you cover for me tonight?  Tell mommy and daddy I went to lie down”

Castiel was suspicious, even though Anna was the older sister, he was still protective over her, “Where are you going?” he asked even though he was still watching Dean.

“To the golf course, there is a pretty view from the first tee.” Anna said, taking off her wig and playing with her hair. Castiel gently placed his hands on her shoulders, wondering whether he should say anything but she shrugged him off.

Castiel watched Dean kiss Jo’s cheek. Having grabbed some records, Dean turned to leave. Castiel felt his heart drop as Dean walked away, his jeans tight on his ass, walking the strut of someone who had complete confidence.   But he noticed that Jo did not smile when Dean kissed her cheek. Her eyes were sad and her face drawn. Castiel moved to her side. “So you were really a Rockette?” Castiel asked, slightly in awe but also trying to start conversation. “I think you are a wonderful dancer.”

“Yeah? Well my mother didn’t want me for this life, but I love to dance so she kicked me out when I was sixteen.  I’ve been dancing ever since, it’s the only thing I have ever wanted to do anyway.” Jo said bitterly, her eyes sad.

Castiel wondered what it would be like to be that free, to do what you loved. “I envy you,” he said softly.  Jo scoffed packing up her the wigs in to the suitcase and without even looking walked away, her head low staring at the ground as if all the weight of the world was upon her.  Castiel blushed at the rebuff but wanted to go after her, there was something not quite right and he wanted to help, but after that conversation, Castiel was pretty sure that Jo would not want it…

If Castiel thought having a crush was ridiculous enough, then standing with his parents, watching jealously as Dean danced with some overdressed older woman was probably even more ridiculous.  He wasn’t sure what he was more jealous of, the woman or the fact that Dean wasn’t getting to be his true self, instead dancing the cha cha with this woman.  All he could do was watch and feel sick as he did that.

“You not dancing Doc?” Zach Kellerman asked coming to Castiel and his parents side.

“We’re waiting for the waltz.” Castiel’s mother replied and Castiel sighed that wasn’t dancing, in his mind the dancing of the previous night made him blush, but he so wanted to do it again.  To feel that heat, the exhilaration to be that close to someone in that moment…

Then the woman Dean danced waved at Max and cut off Castiel’s daydreaming, “Hi Max, aren’t my dance lessons paying off?” she giggled and Castiel glared, she was dressed as a slut, her low cut sequinned dress more suited for cities rather than a holiday park. 

“You look great, Vivian,” Zachariah beamed, “Terrific.”

Castiel snorted. But then felt sick as he watched Vivian return to groping Dean and stroking his face and neck.

“That’s Vivian Pressman, one of the bungalow bunnies,” Zachariah said lowly to Chuck, “that’s what we call the women who stay here all week, the husbands only come up on weekends.  Moe Pressman’s a big card player, he’ll join our game”

If Castiel didn’t like Vivian Pressman before, he positively hated her by the way she draped herself over Dean, her eyes filled with lust, mind Deans were showing that he was interested as well and welcoming her caresses.

“Moe coming up on Friday?” Zachariah asked loudly.

“Friday,” Vivian cooed in reply.

“He’s away a lot, I know,” Zachariah said sourly, “It’s a hardship.”

Castiel hated her even more, but tensed when he saw Hester crossing the dance floor to go to Dean, interrupting his dancing with Vivian to ask where Jo was. Castiel leaned forward to try and hear what was being said. Satisfied that Dean’s hands were off Vivian for at least two seconds, all he could hear was “She is having a break,” Dean hissed.

“Well it better not be an all-night break!” Hester sneered before turning and catching Castiel’s eyes she came to him. Castiel tried to put a polite smile on his face. “Fancy a moonlight walk?” she said softly in a different tone.  Castiel inwardly winced but felt the looks from his parents and Zachariah and nodded offering his arm to her.

He walked with Hester and they chatted politely about their days and what they had been doing, Castiel tried not to roll his eyes as every topic of conversation seemed to always end up back to how wonderful Hester was.  In the end the pair sat on a seat by the lake near the golf course.  Castiel watched the ripples of water of the lake, the moon reflecting off them and thought about how different the previous night was compared to this.

Hester placed a hand on Castiel’s knee and he stiffened, his cheeks instantly reddening. “Maybe er I should go look for my parents,” he said awkwardly.

“Angel,” Hester cooed, “don’t worry if they think you’re with me, they’ll be the happiest parents at Kellermans.”

Castiel moved so that Hester’s hand was no longer on his thigh as she prattled, “I have to say it, I’m know of as the catch of the county.”

Castiel couldn’t hold back the smirk, “I’m sure you are.”

His meaning completely lost on Hester, she continued. “Last week I took a boy away from Jamie, one of the games girls.” she scoffed, “not that I wanted him anyway, but she asked him, What does she have that I don’t have? And his reply: Two hotels.” She giggled and Castiel smiled.

There was a rustle of the tree beside them that suddenly got Castiel’s attention, “Alastair!” a voice full of indignation yelled, “I don’t hear an apology!”

Castiel recognised the voice, It was Anna, instantly he stilled, watching his dishevelled sister come out from the bushes, Alastair trailing behind her. “Go back to mommy and daddy and listen, maybe you’ll hear one in your dreams.”

Fury filled Castiel’s veins as he tensed up. he wanted to punch Alastair, but not wanting to embarrass Anna more than she already sounded, he bit back the sound that wanted to escape from his lips.  “I’m sorry you had to see that,” Hester said patronisingly, “Sometimes in this world, you see things you don’t want to see.”

Castiel looked away so she could not see him roll his eyes, he now really wanted to go after his sister not listen to her prattle on, “You hungry?”

Again he thought of his parents and Zachariah and didn’t want to create a bigger scene so he nodded vaguely and let Hester take his hand and drag him to the nearest kitchen.  Castiel really wished he could say he had a headache like girls did and make his excuses and go. “So Angel, what do you want? You can have anything you want.” Hester said opening one of the large fridges, “A brownie, some milk….”

Castiel looked around the kitchen, trying to zone out on Hester’s voice when she saw someone tucked behind one of the benches, he blinked and looked again.  It was Jo, she was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees and clearly in distress, her face blackened by her mascara and tears.

“Leftover rice pudding, beets…” Hester trailed.

It seemed that weight of the world that had been on Jo’s shoulders, threatened to drown her with it. she was shaking and sobbing her heart out and Castiel felt for her. He couldn’t let Hester know she was here, she had to get help.

“Fruit salad, sweet gherkins?” Hester asked, turning to Castiel. He grabbed her shoulder so she could not see Jo in the darkened corner.

“Look Hester, I’m sorry I better check on Anna, I am really worried about her.”

Castiel had to get help for Jo…..


	3. Chapter Three- Stay Now, Just a Little Bit Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is in trouble, Dean reveals a bit more about himself and Castiel tries to fix things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Sorry for the delay in the latest chapter, have had a few health problems the last few weeks but hoping to get a bit more regular now. Special thanks to Moosetacular on Tumblr for beta reading and battling my obsession with commas.
> 
> Thanks to all your support and reviews, it really means a lot and gives me the boot to get going and do more chapters!

It took another ten minutes to get rid of Hester and Castiel was running, running faster than he had ever had before back to the dancers. He saw Sam at the record player and went to him.

“Sam,” Castiel hissed. “Sam!”

“What is it, Angel?” Sam looked concerned, spinning records on his fingers and watching his brother dancing the waltz with one of the older ladies staying at Kellermans.

“It’s Jo.” Castiel whispered. “I found her in the kitchens. She is so upset. Crying. I've never ever seen someone look so low. Look, Hester nearly found her. You need to get her out of there and somewhere safe.”

Castiel watched Sam’s eyes grow wide with panic, instantly throwing the records down. He marched to the centre of the dance floor and whispered a sentence in Dean’s ear.  Castiel watched as the entire colour Dean had in his face due to dancing most of the night drained away. He apologised to the lady beside and ran from the dance floor with Sam and Castiel quick behind him.

“Why is she here?” Dean asked as he walked briskly, trying not to get attention

“In case Hester comes back.” Sam muttered,

“Jo just doesn’t think.” Dean said angrily, but there was worry in his eyes. Castiel struggled to keep up, not saying anything.

“She wouldn’t do anything stupid, would she?” Sam looked to Dean mortified.

Castiel felt his stomach plummet, “So what’s wrong, what’s the matter with her?”

“She’s knocked up, Angel,” Sam said replied causing Dean to turn “Sam!” he chastised.

Castiel looked to Dean and Sam. If Jo was knocked up and unmarried she was doomed. Castiel had heard the familiar stories of girls that got pregnant and then abandoned. His stomach fell even further when he looked to Dean, remembering the way he and Jo danced together.

 “What’s he going to do about it?” he asked Sam.

Dean turned angrily to him. Castiel was terrified by the resentment in his eyes. “What’s he gonna do about it?” he snarled coldly, “Oh it’s mine, right?” he huffed, his lip curled in disgust. “Right away you think it’s mine.”

Castiel flushed with guilt. “But I thought...”

Dean didn’t stay around to listen. He walked on and Castiel felt like a bastard, but Dean had this cool dark persona about him. Of course he would think that Dean was the father, if not then who was?   He was disappointed in himself. He had jumped to conclusions and what made Castiel sick was that he had seen disappointment in Dean’s eyes.  Just when Castiel had thought that Dean did not even notice him, now he had and it wasn’t pretty.

Castiel felt even worse when he watched Dean but felt a tug on his gut that was admiration as he watched Dean look after Jo.  He had carried her ever so gently from the kitchens, soothing her with his voice softly, telling her it was going to be okay and that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.  It was a different side to the cocky man in dark sunglasses who danced raunchily at night with men and women alike.

Castiel had wordlessly stayed with Sam, Dean and Jo as they had gone back to the shack where they had been dancing,  Dean sending Sam for blankets and brandy.   Castiel watched as Dean wrapped Jo in a blanket, brushing her chin with his hand as Sam poured some brandy. “What do you think you’re doing? If you are ever in trouble you know to come talk to me, right? I’ll take care of it. you should have come to me in the first place.” Dean chastised softly.

“Forget it Dean I am not taking what’s left of your salary, you got too much on with Sam here.” Jo replied firmly, holding firmly on to Dean’s hand.

“Jo that’s my business, what I do with what’s left after Sam.” Dean said brushing Jo’s hair. Castiel cocked his head at Sam who was blushing and trying not to pay too much attention to their arguing. 

“Besides it wouldn’t be enough.” Jo said squeezing Dean’s hand as if to finish the argument, her lip wobbled and she started to cry tears rolling down her face. “Oh god it’s hopeless.” she gasped.

Castiel watched sadly. He would never believe that any situation was hopeless. There had to be a way to help Jo. There had to be a way to make it better because that’s what happened. Things were bad but there was always a way to make them better. “Don’t say that.” Castiel said, stepping forward not really thinking about whether it would be welcomed. “There’s gotta be a way to work it out,” he said softly.

Jo turned her tear stained face towards him, mascara marking her face. “Angel? Is that your name? You know what Angel? You don’t know shit about my problems.”

Castiel blushed. He felt his heart beating in his chest as Sam and Dean both looked at him, then back at Jo. Dean knocked back his brandy and lounged his chair, staring at the ground. Sam looked to Jo, “I told him.” he coughed.

“Jesus Christ Sam! What were you thinking?” Jo exclaimed, “He’s gonna tell his management girlfriend and then we’ll all get fired!” Sam inwardly shrank in his chair and Castiel felt that was an achievement considering how big Sam was. “Why not skywrite it?  Jo got knocked up by Alastair the creep.”

That was a revelation that made Castiel turn cold straight away, “Alastair!” he gasped.

Immediately Dean jumped up, “Look-“

Sam jumped up and stood between Castiel and Dean “No, Angel.” he looked to Dean then back to Castiel. “One of the counsellors knows a doctor, a real M.D…just travelling through New Paltz one day next week. We can get an appointment but it costs $250.”

Castiel thought of all the tips that Alastair had got from his family from their evening meals. He looked to Dean and Jo. “But if it’s Alastair, there’s no problem, I know he has the money. I’m sure if you tell him.”

“He knows.” Jo sighed lowly, sniffling and rubbing her eyes. Castiel was shocked and the room fell silent.

Jo sighed. “Angel, why don’t you go back to where you belong, up in the clouds.”

Castiel felt his face burn up. He looked to the three of them and felt ashamed. He thought he could just come in and solve the problem, just like he always did. Castiel had wanted to make things better because that’s what happened, but he couldn’t, could he?

 They thought he was an idiot. They didn’t think of him of as a person, but an idiot. However, nobody could tell him that it was hopeless. He would prove them all wrong just as he always had before.

He confronted Alastair as he was serving breakfast, minding that he didn’t do it in front of Anna. He helped pour water and pleaded with Alastair for the money so that Jo could go and see the doctor.

“Why should you tell me what’s right?” Alastair leered defiantly.

“But you can’t just leave her!” Castiel pleaded, “I mean-“

“I didn’t blow a summer hauling bagels just to bail out some chick,” Alastair cut in sneering, “who probably slept with every guy here.”

Castiel stared at Alastair dumbfounded, “Some people count and some people don’t.” Alastair said matter of fact and pulled a book called The Fountainhead out. Castiel stared horrified. He thought that people like this surely couldn’t exist, people who only thought of themselves, but here was one in the living room standing in front of him. “I think it’s a book you’ll enjoy, but return it I have notes in there.” Alastair continued.

Castiel was trying to get Alastair to take responsibility for Jo and he was talking about a book. He thought about his sister and felt cold. He stepped closer to Alastair. “You make me sick. Stay away from me and stay the hell away from my sister or I’ll have you fired.” He growled and finished by pouring the water over him.

Castiel had only one person left he could go to. He knew he could always rely on his father but he felt so guilty going to him. It was going to be difficult asking money for an abortion but not being able to tell his father that. “Dad,” he called, finding him and his mother on their way to play golf. “Someone’s in trouble, and you always told me if someone was in trouble, I should help.” Castiel said softly and watched as his father smiled fondly nodding his head. “Could you lend me $250?”

Chuck double checked, the smile falling from his face. “Are you alright Angel? Are you in trouble?”

“No,” Castiel said quickly, “it’s not me, but could you loan it to me?”

“That’s a lot of money. What’s it for?” Chuck asked

Castiel took a deep breath. This was the crucial point. He couldn’t tell him and he had never kept anything from his father. He had never lied really to his parents. It went against the grain. “I can’t tell you, it’s hard for me to say that to you but I can’t.”

Chuck was confused, disappointment in his eyes. “You always said you could tell me anything.”

Castiel felt even worse. “I can’t tell you this.” he said softly.

“It’s not illegal is it?”

“No, daddy.” Castiel lied and he felt sick to his stomach with it but he felt even worse as his father put his arms around his shoulders, “That was a stupid thing to ask, forgive me. I’ll have it to you before dinner.”

Castiel’s father made true on his promise. Castiel had the $250 burning in the pocket of his jeans that night as he made his way through the dancers at the hut.  Making his way through them he found himself not blushing as much as he did the first time as he found Dean and Jo slow dancing to Stay.  He gently tapped Jo on the shoulder beckoning her to come to him. Jo looked at him shiftily but Cas shrugged and held out the money. “Here’s the money.”

Dean and Sam looked to each other while a Jo’s face turned into pure delight. “You mean Alaistair?”

Castiel shook his head, biting his lip. He watched Dean stare at him while he did that. “No.  You were right about him.”

“Then where’d you get it?” Jo asked her forehead burrowed in confusion.

“You said you needed it.” Castiel said firmly, trying to look away.

“Is this kid for real?” Jo asked Dean who was swigging at a bottle of beer. “Takes a real saint to ask Daddy.” He drawled his eyes full of danger and his voice full of something else.

Castiel felt his cheeks flush and watched Jo hand the money back. “Thanks Angel, but I can’t use it.” She said forlornly taking Dean’s arms and guiding him back into dance. Dean looked furious. “What? What’s the matter with you?  You should take the goddamn money.”

Castiel looked to Sam for an explanation. “I can only get her an appointment for Thursday.  They do their act at Devil’s Gate on Thursday. If they cancel they lose this season’s salary and next year’s gig and will have one very pissed off owner.”

“What’s the Devils Gate?” Castiel asked part of him did not want to know the answer.

“It’s a club, a very specific club, where the clientèle preferred their dancing a little bit more…” Sam had the grace to blush, “they normally do their mambo but not in the way you see here at Kellermans.  Dean used to do it with a guy, but last few years they have accepted Jo as his partner.”

Castiel looked to Sam then to Dean and Jo. “Can’t someone else fill in?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No Mr Fix-it Somebody else can’t fill in.  Ellen has to work all day and she can’t learn the routines and Gabriel and Kali will be filling in for me and Jo. Everybody works here.” he paused and looked Castiel up and down and grinned. “You wanna do it? Take time out from Simon Says?” he said and Castiel felt his cheeks flush as Dean poked fun at him.

After an awkward silence Sam piped up, “It’s not a bad idea.”

Dean choked on his beer, “It was a joke Sammy.”

“He can move.” Sam shrugged and Castiel was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

“No, it’s the dumbest idea I ever heard of.” Dean scoffed

“I can’t even do the merengue.” Castiel admitted shaking his head softly, he was starting to panic they surely couldn’t be thinking he could do it. That would be insane.

“See?” Dean and Castiel nodded, actually relief on their faces as they actually agreed on something.

But there was new hope in Jo’s face. “Dean you’re a strong partner, you can lead anybody,”

Dean bumbled, “But he can’t even do the merengue, he can’t do it, he cannot do it!”

Castiel, who had been staring at the floor in sheer panic, suddenly looked up at Dean heat flaring in his eyes and gut.  Nobody told him that he couldn’t do anything, not even a stuck up hot shot called Dean Winchester.  So what if he was cute. Castiel was starting to learn he was a bit arrogant. Who was he to say Castiel couldn’t do it? They wouldn’t know if they didn’t try and Jo needed this. They had come so far and they had to go on now.  They couldn’t give up. 

Giving up would go against the grain of Castiel.  So he narrowed his eyes at Dean and stepped forward, feeling so much braver than he actually was. Interrupting the squabble that Dean, Jo and Sam were having by announcing firmly, “I’ll do it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Dirty Dancing, any feedback would be really appreciated...


End file.
